Watching Her
by starbright
Summary: [Complete] Faith finally get on with her life after the ordeal with Rick!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch

                        **Watching Her**

A Third Watch Fanfiction

Chapter One 

She will soon be mine; she wouldn't be able to run way from me this time. Not even her partner can save her from me. I have been watching for a long time. .  But first I have to get rid of her partner that Bosco guy. Then she'll be all mine, and nothing or nobody can stop me.

***

Faith was just about to leave for work when a letter dropped through the mailbox. _Oh,_ _whom could that be from?_ thought Faith

Faith looked at the letter, it didn't have any name on it, but she figure it was from Fred.

She opened the letter and it read:

I'M WATCHING YOU

Faith didn't think anything of it, she figure it was just a prank. But what Faith doesn't know is that this is far from a prank, it was real.

Faith then went off to work.

" Hey Faith, how are you? said Bosco

" Okay, expect I got a weird letter in the mail"

" What kind of letter?" said Bosco

" It said I'm watching you? said Faith

" Really, it looks like you have a secret admirer

" No, I'm sure it was just a prank," said Faith

" Okay" said Bosco

*** 

I bet she's telling her partner right now about the letter that I send her. He probably says to her its nothing. That's what they think, They will see fins out this is no joke…

*** 

Faith was walking to her house she could swear that there was someone following her. 

No one is following you. _You must be more upset than you think you were about getting that letter in the mail. thought Faith._

When she got to her house, there was a single rose waiting for her beside her door and with it was a note that read:

_A rose for my dearly_

_Soon we will be together._

Faith throws the rose on the ground.

" Oh no" said Faith.

Faith then ripped the card into tiny pieces, and throw the rose out the window.

Faith pick up the phone and called Bosco.

" Bosco, Can you come over to my house now?"said Faith, who was starting to shale.

" Sure, I'm on my way" said Bosco, who has never hear Faith sounded so afraid . _I hope she is okay thought Bosco._

_***_

Bosco showed up 5 mins later,

" Faith was wrong, you sound so afraid on the phone" said Bosco.

" I got another letter, but this time there was a red rose." 

" What did it says" said Bsoco

" A rose for my dearly

   Soon you will be mine"

" Bosco, I'm so scared" said Faith

" Faith it will be fine, I will never let anything ever happen to you"

" Bosco, will you stay with me until Fred gets home."

" Sure" said Bosco.

To be Continued.

I know this short. Tell me if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

                        Watching Her

A Third Watch Fanfiction

                        Chapter 2

Bosco looked at Faith as she sleeps. _I hope she will be okay; I'm going to find that sick person who is sending those letters thought Bosco._

Bosco then saw a letter sliding through the door. Bosco ran out and tried to catch up to him, but he was too late.

" Damn it" said Bosco

" Bosco, what are you doing here? asked Fred.

" Faith has been getting some weird letters, so I was going to stay here until you came home"

" You didn't by any chance see anybody running past you when you came in" said Bosco.

" No" said Fred

Fred and Bosco then went back into to see Faith.

" Faith, Bosco told me about the letter" said Fred, who went over and hugged Faith.

" Why didn't you tell me?" asked Fred

" I thought they were nothing," said Faith

" Well it is something," said Fred

" Faith, there is another letter waiting for you" said Bosco

" What does it say? said a distressed Faith 

Bosco then opened it up.

It read: 

Neither your partner nor your husband can save you from me. 

Faith then started to cry. Fred went over to her and tried to comfort her.

" Fred, I'm so scared"

" I know," said Fred.

" Faith, I 'm going to try and find out who is stalking you," said Bosco

" No, Bosco, please don't do that, I don't want to lose you" said Faith 

" Don't worry, I'll be fine, Faith" said Bosco

Nobody is getting away with upsetting Faith. thought Bosco 

***

This is going to be harder than I thought it would be. Not only do I have to ruin her partner, but also I have to ruin her husband too, but if that's what I have to do to be with Faith, then that's what I'll do. . Now, my first job is to find someway to ruin her partner, that arrogant Bosco.

" Maybe Faith, you should take a few days off," said Bosco

"Bosco, I'm not going to let some weirdo upset me," Faith said 

" Fine" said Bosco

" Just please be careful, I don't want to lose you" said Bosco

"I know, the same goes for you, don't even try and go to find that stalker" said Faith

" I'm not going to lose the best partner I have ever had " said Faith

" There's no way that would ever happen," said Bosco

" Faith, I'm just going to try and track him down," said Bosco

" Nothing will happen to me" said Bosco

" Please, don't Bosco" said Faith

" Faith, you are not my mother," said Bosco

" I know," said Faith

" Can we please stop talking about this? " said an upset Faith.

" Sure"

On the way home, all she could think of was the stalker. Faith didn't want to tell Bosco how scared she was about this stalker. He could be anybody! An ex- boyfriend, an old friend, an old classmate or it could even be a stranger. _Is he looking at me right now? How long has he been stalking me, a month, a week or even a year? thought  Faith_ . Maybe she should take a trip with Fred and the kids to get her mind off this stalker situation. As soon as Fred comes home, she will ask him.

About 1 hour later, Fred came home from work,

" Faith are you okay?" asked Fred

" Yeah" said Faith

" Fred, how would like to take a trip with me and the kids for a couple of days?" asked Faith

" Sure" said Faith.

" How about if we go tomorrow morning" said Faith

" Yeah" said Fred

" I'll go tell the kids," said Faith

***

Later that night,

Just before Bosco was leaving for the night,

Ty and Sully walked in,

" Hi Bosco" said Sully

" Yeah, hi" said Bosco, who wasn't really paying attention to Sully, like usual.

" What 's bothering you?" said Ty

" It's about Faith"

" What are you worrying about with Faith?" asked Ty, hoping that her cancer didn't come back, as he heard from some of the guys that was the reason that Faith was gone for a couple of weeks.

" A few days ago, Faith started getting these weird letters in the mail, she thought it was a joke, but the letters started to come more frequently. Faith is very upset about it. I told her to take Fred and the kids away while I try and find this stalker.

" Bosco, I don't think you should be doing that" said Sully

" I don't care what anybody thinks, nobody gets away with upsetting Faith like that"

" You haven't by any chance seen any weird people hanging around here asking about Faith?" asked Bosco

" No" said Sully

" We'll keep an eye open for any weird person hanging around here" said Ty

" Thanks" said Bosco

Look there is Faith's partner all by himself. Now is the best time to get rid of him.. Faith can't save him now.

Bosco was walking to his car,  he could swear that someone was following him.

Then he heard a voice said

" You can't save her now" and then everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

                        **Chapter 3**

                        Watching Her 

The next day,

" Charlie and Emily are you ready to go?" said Faith

" Yeah mom" they said

" Okay, Fred we are all ready" said faith

"So where are we going?" said Faith

" We are going to the cabin," said Fred 

" That sounds cool," said Faith

Faith then leaned over and kissed Fred.

" Thanks Fred"

" Staying at the cabin will help me forget about the whole stalker thing"

" Have you got anymore letters lately?" said Fred 

"No" said Faith, who was beginning to believe that the whole stalker thing was behind her, what Faith doesn't know, is this thing is far from over.

***

Now that I have her partner, it will be much easier to get her to come to me. But there is still her husband to worry about. I'll deal with him later.

***

A few days,

" That is strange, Bosco is not here again?" said Sully

" Maybe he is sick," said Ty

" I just wonder where he could be?" Sully said

" Why don't you phone Faith, and see if she knows?" said Ty

" I think she is away with her family," said Sully

" I 'm sure Faith will not mind if you call her, " said Ty

" Yeah" said Sully

***

Bosco woke up in a dirty basement with his hands tied to a chair.

_Where am I? thought Bosco_

The last thing I remember is walking to my car, and then hearing footsteps coming from the outside.

" I see you are awake?" said the stranger

" What do you want with me?" asked Bosco

" Does this ring a bell"?

" A rose for you, soon we will be together," said the stranger. 

" You sick bastard, you are the one that is going after Faith" said Bosco.

" As soon as she finds out that her precious Bosco is missing, she will come to me to save you.

" Don't even think about hurting Faith" said Bosco

" I would never hurt my precious Faith, you maybe," grinned the man.

Bosco then remembered that he had his knife with him. _ All he needed to do was distract this stranger while I untie the rope thought Bosco_.

" Why do you want Faith?" asked Bosco

" Why would I tell you? asked the man

" Only she knows why I want her. Bosco then started to use the knife to cut himself free.

" Leave Faith alone, she is not yours" said Bosco.

The man then saw that Bosco was trying to get free. The man pointed his gun at Bosco.

" How would Faith feel when she sees her beloved partner is dead because he was trying to save Faith from the bad man. Faith is going to be mine and there is nothing that you or her husband can do about it" 

The guy then left the basement leaving Bosco all on his own.

_Faith, please don't fall into his trap" thought Bosco._

_***_

" Fred, I love seeing Charlie and Emily having so much fun," said Faith

" Fred, I'm scared about this stalker thing," said Faith

" But I thought you said you haven't got any letters lately?" said Fred 

" I know, I said that, but what happens if he is waiting for me to have my guard down, and then he comes after me" said Faith

Fred then went to trying and comfort Faith.

" Faith, sweetheart, I would never let him hurt you" said Fred

" He would have to go through me first before he can get to you," said Fred 

" Thanks Fred" said Faith. Faith was starting to feel much better after talking to Fred, but something inside her told her that something was definitely wrong.

Faith and Fred was just about to go to bed, when Faith's cell phone went off.

" Faith, do you have to get it" asked Fred

" I will only be a second" 

Faith then went and answered the phone.

" Hi, this is Faith"

" Hi, this is Sully" 

" Oh" said Faith

" Have you seen Bosco?"

" No, why, but I have been away for a couple of days" said Faith

" Well that is when Bosco started not showing up for work" said Sully

" I tried his house, but he didn't pick up"

" Thanks, Sully, I'll try and see if I can find him"

After Faith got off the phone, she tried phoning Bosco, but he wasn't there. She tried all the places she thought Bosco could be. Faith had a gut feeling this has to do with the whole stalker thing.

" Fred, I need to go back to New York City"

' Why?'

" Bosco hasn't shown up for work for the past couple of days" said Faith

" How do you know that?" asked Fred.

" That was Sully on the phone" said Faith

" Fred, I'm worried that the stalker has got Bosco," said Faith

" Faith I don't think he has" said Fred.

" But you don't know, do you" asked Faith

 " No"

" Faith why don't you phone him"

" I have and he hasnt answered, " said Faith.

Fred could see that Faith was really worried, and he knows if they don't go back to New York City, all she would be thinking about is Bosco,

" We will leave bright and early in the morning"

" Fine" said Faith

Bosco, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me thought Faith.

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

            **            Watching Her**

**                        Chapter 4**

Faith, Fred and the kids returned home that afternoon. The whole way home, Faith tried to get hold of Bosco, calling his place what seem like every two seconds.

" Fred, what if something happened to Bosco because of me" said Faith

" I'm sure that Bosco is fine," said Fred

"But you don't know for sure, do you?" said Faith

" No, I don't" said Fred. Fred didn't believe that anything bad had happened to Bosco, he figured that Bosco just took a few day off work  without telling anyone.

Faith was beginning to worry; Bosco has never missed this much work, not without talking to her. I have this bad feeling that something bad has happen to Bosco, and there is nothing I can do about it.

When they got to back to the apartment, there were two letters waiting for her.

_" Oh no. I thought this was all over," thought Faith._

Faith then opened the first letter, it said. _Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you._

 Faith then dropped the letter. Faith's heart started to do cartwheels. How could this guy know that I have been gone, oh my god. Faith then started to cry. Fred went over and hugged her.

" Fred, I can't read the other one. Could you please read it?" said Faith petrified.

Fred opened the letter, that is when Faith saw that Fred's expression changed the minute he opened the letter.

" Fred, what is it?" asked a frantic Faith.

" Nothing" said Fred, as he throws the letter in the trash. Faith then went and took it out of the trash can. She was horrified when she read it. It said. _If you want Bosco alive, meet me!_

_" No!" screamed Faith._

" Fred, why weren't you going to let me see it," said Faith

" Please, I know it would upset you like this. " said Fred

" Fred, Bosco is my best friend, and he is in danger because of me. " said Faith.

Faith sensed that something was wrong with Bosco, but she never thought that the stalker would have hurt Bosco. _This is my entire fault that is the reason that Bosco is in this mess. The stalker doesn't want Bosco, he wants me. Oh my god what happens if I'm too late and Bosco is dead, no don't think like that thought Faith._

" Fred, we need to find Bosco," said Faith

" No, Faith, I' m not let you go" said Fred

" Fred, you don't decide for me what I do and what I don't do. Bosco is in this mess because of me, and I'm going to find him," said Faith

" No, you don't"

" Fred…"

" No, buts"

" Promise me, Faith that you will not do anything" 

" I have to go to work now, promise me that you will not look for Bosco

Fine, Fred, I promise you. " said Faith

 Faith then called work to tell them that she wouldn't be in for a couple of days. 

Faith couldn't sit still, as all Faith was thinking about was all the bad stuff that could be happening to Bosco right now. Faith decided to go take a shower, and maybe that would make her relax. When she came out of the shower, there was a note waiting for her.

Faith was afraid to open it, but she knew that if she didn't something bad could happen. The note read:

If you want Bosco alive, meet me at the old building on Kings Ave. Soon we will together again.

Faith, then called the babysitter to look after the children, while she went to save Bosco.

" I'm coming Bosco," said Faith

***

Meanwhile Bosco was able to untie himself, but he couldn't get out of the dirty, rusty basement, as all the doors were locked, he tried everything to get out, but nothing would work. He then heard footsteps, so he hid from the stranger, so he could get out while he opened the door.

The man came in, but Bosco wasn't fast enough to get out.

" Damn it" said the man

" Are you looking for me?" asked Bosco

" How did you get out?" asked the man

" You didn't do a good job of it"

" Let me go, Faith is never going to come. This is a waste of your time and mine. " Bosco then pulled out the knife that he still had. Bosco and the man wrestled with the knife and then Bosco got stabbed.

" That's what happens when you mess with me," he said, as he looked at Bosco on the floor bleeding.

" Soon Faith will be here, and she will be so sad to see that her beloved partner is dead"

Faith finally found the place that the note told her to go

" Bosco are you in there?" Faith then saw that the door was open. Faith was shocked to see that Bosco was on the floor bleeding from his chest.

_" I'm too late, aren't I?" thought Faith.   Faith then raced to be by Bosco's side.___

_" Finally after all this time, we finally get to be together. Faith turned around and saw her stalker._

" Oh no," said Faith.

To be continued!!!!__


	5. Chapter 5

                                    Chapter 5

                                " Watching Her"

Faith looked up and looks straight into the eyes of her stalker, and all she could see was evil in his eyes. Faith has so much angry and hatred towards this man. Why has he been stalking me? Faith then looked at Bosco lying on the ground. What did Bosco ever do to deserve this, Faith thought to herself.

" Why did you do that to Bosco?" asked Faith angrily as she looked at her partner's lifeless body on the ground. This all happen because of me, if Bosco didn't try to help me, he wouldn't be in this situation. But Bosco has never listen to me before, so why would he start now, thought Faith.

"He didn't listen to me, that's why, " said the man angrily, while kicking the chair in front of him.

" Bosco needs some serious medical attention" said Faith sternly.

" Well too bad, I guess you will just have to watch him die because you didn't come sooner, " said the man with wicked laugh.

" Please, just let Bosco go, I'm the one you want" Faith pleaded to the man. Faith, then look at Bosco and saw that he was starting to wake up, so Faith tried to distracted her stalker from finding out that Bosco was starting to wake up.

" So what do you want with me, huh?" asked Faith.

" You don't remember me, do you?" said the stranger with this strange look on his face.

" No." said Faith quietly. Faith know that this man could be anybody that she has come in contact with, he could even be just a guy who hates cops.

" I will give you a clue," said the stranger as he came closer to Faith.

" Prom," he said.

Faith, then started to flash back to her senior prom, and that is when she remember something vital.  A geek looking guy asked her out for the prom, but she was already going out with Brad Winter at that time. She gently let him down, and she never thought about it again until now.

" Rick Sweet, is that you?" said Faith.

" Oh, I see you remember when you rejected me that day" said Rick 

Rick then took a hold of Faith's hand. " I love you than and I still do now, " said Rick

" Rick, I'm married now, " said Faith.

Faiths then look over and saw that Bosco had gone back into unconscious.  

"Damn it, " said Faith under her breath.

" What did you say?" asked Rick angrily.

" Nothing, " said Faith, But Rick know that all Faith cared about was her precious Bosco lying in the floor dying. He knows that if he wants to get Faith back he needs to wait until Bosco is gone.

" Fine, " said Rick, who, then stormed out and locked the door behind him

" No, " screamed Faith as she started banging on the door.

" Rick, I know you are better than this, " shouted Faith. But it was no use as Rick had already left by than. 

Faith then went over too Bosco to see if he was okay, and that is when she saw that his shirt was soaked with blood.

" No!!!" shouted Faith at the top of her lungs. This is my entire fault… if Bosco dies. No, I can't think like that, Faith told herself. " I have to have the strength to help Bosco.

She then took Bosco's shirt off to how severe his injuries were and she saw that he had a bad knife wound, so she took off her jacket and applied pressure to the wound.

" Oh, what can I do?" said Faith feeling so helpless not being able to help Bosco, she couldn't phone the police as she left her cell phone in the kitchen counter because she was in hurry to get to Bosco. " I could have cost you your life, " said Faith as she kneels down to Bosco.

" I'm so sorry," said Faith softly, as she went and lied down next to Bosco.

***

Meanwhile at Yoka's residence, Fred comes home to find the babysitter there with the kids.

" Hi Marie, what are you doing here?" said a shocked Fred.

" Mrs. Yokas phoned me a few hours ago asking me to look after the kids, but that she has come back yet. Is Mrs.Yoka okay?" said Marie, who looked honestly worried.

" Yeah she is fine," said Fred as he handed her the money for babysitting.

" Bye," said Marie." 

Fred was starting to get really worried about Faith, it was unlike her to not call. I just hope she has gone after Bosco. I'm sure that that he just had a few days from work. Fred, then saw that the answering machine was blinking. Maybe that is Faith, thought Fred. So he then listened to the message.

Hi Fred, this is Faith. I'm at my mom's house, I just need to sort through some things out. I'll call you tomorrow.

Fred, then know that something was definitely wrong with Faith as she would never go to her  mom's house. Fred then went to check on the kids.

***

Damn it, her stupid husband didn't believe the message I send him. Maybe it would be better if he were here with Faith and her dying partner.  I guess I will have to go give him another clue.

***  
Fred then called his parents to see if they would look after the kids while he went and looked for Faith. After his parent had left with the kids, Fred then decided to go out and look for her, but before he got out of the door, there was a note stuck near the door. He picked up and read it unaware that this was the key to finding Faith.

Fred followed the instructions that the piece of paper said, and he was in front of an old abandoned warehouse. I must have the wrong address, " thought Fred. As Fred was leaving he heard a noise coming from inside.

" Hello" said Fred.

Fred looked through the window and saw Bosco was on the floor and Faith was kneeling next to him. Fred tried to find a way inside that is when he saw that the back door to the warehouse was open a little bit.

Fred then ran to Faith.

" Fred" said Faith brightly.

" How did you find me?" asked Faith.

" I'll tell you later, " said Fred.

" Fred, we need to get Bosco to the hospital quickly. He has lost a lot of blood, and I know how much longer he can make it" cried Faith.

" I'm sure he is okay," said Fred.

" Fred, he has a deep knife wound," said Faith.

" Oh" said Fred.

Fred then help Faith pick up Bosco, and they were nearly out when Rick come back.

" You aren't going anywhere! said Rick.

" But Rick, please just let us go," shouted Faith.

" I don't think so, " said Rick angrily. " I see that your husband came for our little party," laughed Rick.

" I guess you find my note, then " said Rick

" You send it," said Fred

" Yeah I had to get you here to see me and Faith leave together".

" She is not going anywhere with you" said Fred angrily.

" That's what you think," said Rick who then pulled out Bosco's gun that he stole from Bosco.

Rick pointed the gun at Faith

" If I can't have you, nobody can " said Rick

Fred then ran towards Faith to shield her from the gun. Then Rick fired the gun.

" No, Fred" screamed Faith

To be continued!!!!

Author's Note:

I want to thank all of you that I have review before. Please tell me if I should continue or not?


	6. Chapter 6

                                  **Watching Her**

**                                     Chapter 6**

Faith then ran to Fred. " No, Fred," cried Faith as she kneel down next to him.

" Faith, are you okay?" asked Fred quietly as he got up from the floor.

" Yeah… are you okay?" asked Faith.

" I think so," said Fred. Fred then touched his chest and he saw that there was blood on his hand.

" Oh, no " screamed Faith. Faith then took Fred's shirt off and that Fred didn't have a serious gun shot wound.

" Fred… I think you should sit down" said Faith kindly.

" Faith, I'm fine," Fred insisted.

" Fred… you were just shot" said Faith.

" Faith, we have more thing to worry about," said Fred.

" I was so worried that something happened to you" Faith as she hugged Fred.

" Are you forgetting someone?" said Rick who got up from the floor.

" You are the reason that we are in this whole situation," said Faith angrily.

" No, that is because of you, not me, " said Rick heatedly. 

Rick know that he needed to get out of the warehouse soon as the police are probably looking for Faith and Bosco by now. _I have to find a way to keep them trapped in forever thought Rick_. 

While Faith and Fred were tending to Bosco to making sure that he was okay. Rick got a match and he lit it near the door, so they wouldn't notice the fire until it was too late.

" Faith, if you don't want me, I guess I will not leave but not without a present for you, " said Rick as he knocked the box off. Rick then left the warehouse.

" No… " screamed Faith. Fred then saw the fire out of the corner of his eye.

" Faith, I think we have a big problem, " said Fred .

" What now!" said Faith.

Faith then turned around and saw that the warehouse was on fire. 

" Oh no!!" said Faith, who then started to get really dizzy and then she fall onto the floor.

" No…Faith don't do that. I need you Faith," said Fred as he held Faith into his arms. " I'm should have found you sooner or did something for you." whispered Fred.

Fred then looked at Bosco's lifeless body. " I'm sorry that I keep Faith from finding you."

Fred, then saw that the back door was opened just a little bit, so Fred thought if he could just get it opened he could save both Bosco and Faith. Fred got out from where he was and started to go to the door, but he didn't make to the door as he collapsed before he got there.

***

Meanwhile at the Fire Station,

"We have a major fire breaking out at the warehouse at 1200 Brown Ave, unsure if there is anybody is in there.

So Jimmy and the rest of the firefighters went out to put out the fire, unaware that there were 3 lives hanging in the balance at the warehouse.

To Be Continued!!

Author's Note: I know this was a bad and short chapter, but I promise you that the next chapter will be better!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**" Watching Her"**

Faith slowly started to wake up as the paramedics were checking her out. The last thing Faith remembers was that there was a fire in the warehouse, and she thought she was going be trapped there forever.

"How… did I get out?" said a weak Faith quietly. 

" Faith…  don't talk," Kim said as she put the oxygen mask on Faith. Faith then took it off.

" Bosco… and Fred. " said Faith softly.

" Doc and Carlos are working on them," said Kim softly as she put the oxygen mask back on.

Alex and Kim then put Faith into the ambulance.  But before she went in there, Faith looked at Doc and Carlos as they worked on Bosco.

_" I'm really sorry Bosco, I never meant anything like this to happen_, thought Faith to herself.  

***  
Later that day,

Faith woke up, and saw that Fred was there.

" Fred," said Faith softly. Fred then looked up at Faith. " You are awake, how are you feeling?" asked Fred as he got from his chair/

" I'm doing fine, I'm just a little bit tired. " What about you, are you okay?" asked Faith as she sat up.

" The doctor said that it was just a minor gun shot wound, I should be fine in no time." said Fred.

" That's great… what about Bosco?" said Faith softly. Fred then all of a sudden went silent.

" Fred… what is it? Bosco's not dead is he?" said Faith softly. Fred looked up at Faith and he could see how worried she was about Bosco.

" No… he's not dead. They took him to surgery a couple hours ago."

" Oh Fred… this is my entire fault, if only I had found Bosco earlier, he would never have gotten stabbed." cried Faith. 

" Faith, this isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself" said Fed as he hugged Faith.

" I know it isn't my fault, but I still feel like it is. Fred… Bosco would have done anything for me, and what did I do for him, I got him stabbed." said Faith quietly.

The doctor then came into Faith's room. " Faith needs to get some rest." said the doctor to Fred.

" Okay, I see you later," said Fred as he leaned over and kissed Faith.

" Oh Fred, " said Faith. 

" Yeah" said Fred as he turned around." Is something wrong?" he said nervously 

" No, I'm fine. But could you see if there is any word on Bosco?" asked Faith softly.

" Sure, I'll try " said Fred as he left the room.

***

Ty, Sully, and some of the other police officers were waiting for word on Bosco.

" Sully, do you think we will hear something soon?" said Ty softly. 

" I don't know," said Sully softly. Sully couldn't believe it when he got a call that both Faith and Bosco were in an accident. Sully knew how much Bosco meant to Faith. Sully then looked at his partner, and he just didn't know what he would do if something ever happened to Ty. 

Ty then saw Alex coming towards them." Sully, I'm just going to go talk to Alex,,, tell me if there is any word on Bosco.

" Sure, " said Sully.

" Hi Alex, " said Ty as he hugged her. " So is there any word on Bosco yet?" asked Alex softly as her and Ty sat down on the seat near them.

" No, he has been in surgery for almost 2 hours."

" Alex, did you work on him?" asked Ty softly.

Alex looked up at her boyfriend, and she could see that even Bosco and Ty weren't really friends, Ty still cared abut Bosco because Bosco is part of the family.

" No, I didn't work on Bosco, but Doc and Carlos did," said Alex kindly.

" Oh, " said Ty softly. Ty then saw that Sully and the other officers were talking to the doctor, so Alex and Ty decided to join them.

" Bosco is in serious condition, and the next 24 hours are the most critical ." said the doctor as she walked away. Fred had just heard the last sentence the doctor said, and he knew this wasn't good. How is he going to tell his wife that Bosco is still in critical condition without her thinking that it is her fault. But Fred knew that he has to do it and headed towards Faith's room. All the officers looked at each other unsure of what to say, so they all went their separate ways.

***

Rick couldn't believe that Faith and her friends got out the warehouse, that wasn't the plan. They were all going to die when I set the fire in the warehou_se. How did my plan go wrong? thought Rick to himself. _Rick then looked in Faith's room, and saw that she was sound asleep, and he knew this would be the best time to get rid of Faith, but then Rick saw Fred coming towards the room with the doctor. _I guess I have to come back, thought Rick_ as he walked away. This time there will be no mistakes, he laughed to himself.

" So is my wife is going to be okay?" asked Fred to the doctor as they were walking to Faith's room.

" Her injuries aren't that serious, but she is still really weak. But I think all she need is some rest." said the doctor as his pager went off.

" I have to go, but if you have any questions, I'll be here to answer them," said the doctor as he walked away.

Fred then went into Faith's room.

" Hi," said Faith softly as she sat up." So did you find anything about Bosco?" asked Faith delicately. Fred looked up at his wife and could she how distressed she was about Bosco.

" He is out of surgery, and he is ICU," said Fred softly.

" Fred, can you take me to see Bosco, please?" asked Faith tenderly. Fred then took Faith's hand, " The doctor said that you need your rest, but I'm sure that you can see Bosco tomorrow" he said to her.

" But I want to make sure that Bosco is fine. This happened because of me, the least I can do is make sure he is okay."

" I'm sorry Faith, there is nothing I can do," said Fred. Fred then saw that Faith was starting to get tired.

" Faith, I'll let you rest," said Fred as he started to leave the room.

" Fred,"

" Yeah, "said Fred as he turned around. "The kids are okay, right?" asked Faith.

" Yeah, they are staying over at my parent's place, and they have no idea what happened to us," said Fred.

" Can you give them a hug and kiss for me, "yawned Faith.

" I definitely can, " said Fred as he leaned over and kissed her, and then he left the room. Fred looked through the window to make sure that Faith was okay, before he left the hospital.

***  
Rick waited until he was sure that Fred was gone before he went inside Faith's room.

Rick crept up to Faith's bedside, and make sure that he didn't make a noise.

" Fred… is that you?" asked Faith softly.

" No… it's your worst nightmare," laughed Rick.

To be continued!!!


	8. Chapter 8

                        **Watching Her**

**                         Chapter 8**

Faith looked up and froze the minute she saw Rick standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Faith fearfully. 

"I'm here to finish the job that I started," laughed Rick. Faith could see the evil in his eyes, and she knew that he meant what he said. So many thoughts were going through Faith's head at that moment. Will I ever see my kids again or Fred? What about Bosco? Will I know if he wakes up? 

Rick then got his knife out of his pocket." I promise you, this will not hurt one bit," said Rick as he was about to stab Faith. Faith then heard the door opening. "Put your hands up where we can see them." said Sully who had just entered the room." Rick turned around and saw two police officers in front of him. He had to find a way to get out of here, but how? Rick then ran out of the room, Ty and Sully ran after him. Rick ran down the fire exit. Yes… ha-ha I lost them, those idiots," laughed Rick as he opened the door, and standing there were Ty and Sully.

"Put your hands behind your back." said Sully as he handcuffed Rick.

About an hour later,

Ty and Sully walked into Faith's room.

"Faith," said Ty softly. Faith looked up at Ty and Sully.

"Thank you for saving my life, but how did you know?" asked Faith as she sat up. Ty sat down next to Faith, while Sully stood behind him.

"Sully and I were coming to visit you, and that's when we saw that Rick was in your room, and we remembered the description that you gave us," said Ty softly.

"Well… thank you again. I don't know what I would have done if you guys didn't come in." said Faith quietly.

"Faith, I don't think you should think about that, he can't hurt you anymore" said Sully. Faith yawned.

"I think we should let you get some rest," said Ty as he got up from his chair.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need any rest." said Faith firmly" Have you seen Bosco today?"  Ty and Sully glanced at each other not sure what to say to Faith.

"What?" asked Faith.

"He still hasn't woken up yet, and the doctors are starting to get worried about him" said Sully.

"Oh," said Faith.

"Well, we will see you later," said Ty as they left Faith's room.

***

Fred walked into Faith's room. _She looks so peaceful, thought Fred to himself Maybe she can get on with her life now" Fred then went and sat on the chair while he waited for her to wake up._

"No, don't hurt…. Please Rick, no" screamed Faith.

"Faith.. Faith," said Fred as he stood up. "It is okay, he can't hurt you anymore.

"Fred is that really you," said Faith softly as she opened her eyes.

"Yes," said Fred as he held his wife tightly." I'll never let that man hurt you ever again."

****

The next day,

"When can I leave here?" asked Faith impatiently.

"Well… I think you can go home on Wednesday." said the doctor.

"I have to wait that long,"

"Mrs. Yokas, it would be best if you stay here for a couple of days, so we can check you out, and make sure that everything is okay"

"Can I at least see Bosco?" asked Faith softly.

"Well… I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"Please, I won't stay long, I promise." said Faith delicately. All Faith wanted to do was see with her own eyes that Bosco was okay, just maybe the guilt she was feeling inside would go away.

"Okay, for a few minutes that is all." said the doctor." 

"Thanks," said Faith brightly.

***

Faith went into Bosco's room, and she couldn't believe how pale he looked. I did this to him, why did he have to go and try and find the stalker on his own. If he dies, I don't know what I would do. No, he'll make it. Faith then sat down next to him." Bosco, you have to wake up for me. I'm fine, he can't hurt me anymore." said Faith as she touched Bosco's face. 

"I can't lose you, you are my best friend. I just don't know what I would do if something happens to you" she said as tears started dripping down her face.

"Faith…" said Bosco softly as he slowly opened his eyes.

To be continued!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**"Watching Her"**

**Chapter 9**

Faith couldn't believe that Bosco was awake. She couldn't stop smiling. He was going to be fine.

"Oh Bosco, you're finally awake," said Faith as she hugged him. Bosco looked up at Faith." I wouldn't leave you." he said softly. Bosco then looked at Faith again, and could see that she was tired, and hurt. "He hurt you, didn't he?" he said gently.

"No, Bosco, I'm fine," she said softly, not wanting Bosco to know exactly what happened. "You're the one that I'm worried about, why did you have to go after Rick all by yourself. I just don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you. You were in a coma because of me.

"Faith, stop blaming yourself, I went looking for your stalker on my own, you didn't tell me too.

"I know, Bosco, but I still feel responsible." Bosco looked at Faith and could see that she felt like it was her fault. "Faith, I'm going to be fine, I'll be out of her in no time, and back to work with you.

"Mrs. Yokas, I think it is time to go back to your room," said a voice softly. Faith turned around to see her doctor standing in front of her. "Okay, I'll see you later," said Faith as she left the room. Faith couldn't believe how Bosco looked, she knew that he had a long way to go before he was recovered, and she would help him as much as she could.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" asked Fred angrily as he came up to her.

"I was visiting Bosco, he finally woke up"

"That's nice," said Fred quietly. Faith looked at Fred, "I know you don't like Bosco that much, but you can at least be happy that he's awake."

"I am," said Fred gently. "But I have a surprise for you."

"Fred, not today, I really just want to get some rest." 

"Faith, it will be a surprise that you will definitely love," said Fred as he wheeled Faith back into her room.

"Mom," shouted Charlie and Emily as they ran to their mother's side. Faith's eyes brighten when she saw her kids standing in front of her. " Emily and Charlie," smiled Faith as she went over to them. 

"How are you doing?" asked Emily softly.

"I'm doing better now that my kids are here ," said Faith as she hugged Emily and Charlie.

"Thank you," she whispered to Fred.

***

About an hour later, Charlie and Emily were sleeping on the couch.

"Fred, thanks for doing this, I really needed to see my kids," said Faith softly as she hugged her husband. "They don't know what happened to me, do they?" asked Faith tenderly, who didn't want her kids to know what exactly had happened. 

"No, I just told them that you had an accident, but they don't know how or what happened. 

"Thanks," Faith yawned." I think it's time for you to go to sleep," said Fred.

"Yeah," said Faith as she got on the bed. 

" Fred," she said softly. Fred turned around." Yeah"

"You'll be here in the morning, right," asked Faith.

" Yeah, we will" Faith started to fall asleep, and for the first time in a long time, she finally felt safe, and she knew that her ordeal was over, and she could get her life back to normal.

To be continued!!!

 Author's Note: The next chapter is the last chapter!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**"Watching Her"**

**Chapter 10**

A few weeks later,

"Bosco, are you sure that you are ready to go back to work?" asked Faith, concerned.

"Faith, I'm fine, you aren't my mother," said Bosco, as they walked to their squad car. 

"Bosco, I just care about you, I don't want anything to happen to you," Bosco turned around, and looked at Faith. "Rick is in jail for a very long time, and he can never hurt you or me ever again. Faith knew that Bosco was right, and that Rick could never hurt them ever again.

"Come on, let's get to work," said Faith as she got into their car, and went to start their shift.

***

Later that day at the end of their shift,

Bosco was opening his locker when Ty entered the room.

"It's great to have you back,"

"Yeah," said Bosco as he shut his locker, and left the room. Someone then bumped into him. "Watch where you're going!" said Bosco as he looked up and saw that it was Faith. "Oh, sorry," 

"Fine, well goodnight Bosco, its great working with you, I was getting sick working with the rookie,"

"Really? Was it that bad?" asked Bosco as they started to walk outside.

"You don't know the beginning of it," laughed Faith as she went to her car.

"Bosco," she said. Bosco turned around." Yeah," he said softly. 

"I never did thank you for going after Rick, it was stupid, but thank you,"

"I would do it again if I had to," said Bosco softly. "You don't have any other guys from high school that are secretly in love with you do you?"

"No," laughed Faith." I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she got into her car, and drove off.

****

When Faith got home, Fred was there waiting for her." Hey," she said as she took her jacket off.

"How was work?" he asked. "It was okay, I rode with Bosco again today. Fred looked at Faith with this annoyed look on his face. "What," she asked, confused. 

"Why do you always have to talk about Bosco?" asked Fred irritated. Faith looked at Fred," He is my partner, I'm sorry that I like talking about my work," said Faith as she got up from the couch, and started to walk away.

"Faith, I'm sorry," said Fred as he went up to her. " I know you've been through a lot lately, I shouldn't have shouted  at you like that," Faith couldn't believe how differently Fred had been since their ordeal, it was like he was a different man. Faith smiled." What? said Fred. 

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, Rick tried to destroy us, but…" said Faith as tears starting to run down her face.  

"Faith, shhh, don't think about him anymore, he is out of our lives forever." said Fred as he put his arms around Faith. "I know," she said softly, as she tried to put Rick's face out of her mind.

"Mom," said Charlie, who was peering through his door. 

"Yeah," said Faith as she went up to her son. "What's wrong?" she asked, as her and Charlie sat down on the couch. "I had a nightmare, these monsters were chasing me, I'm scared," he said as he hugged his mom. "Its okay, the monsters are gone," _For everybody," thought Faith to herself. Faith then looked and saw that Charlie was fast asleep, so she gently picked him up and put him back into his room._

Faith knew that everything was going to be fine, as nobody could ever destroy her or her family; they tried, but they didn't succeed.

**The End**

Author's Note: I know this was a lame ending, and very short, sorry! I would like to thank everybody that has read and reviewed this fic. I'm going to be doing a sequel for this story soon, so look out for it.


End file.
